Sexy Bitch
Sexy Bitch also known by it's clean version Sexy Trick is a song written by David Guetta. It is sung by Akon. It is from his album One Love. The song has reached the number-one spot on nine different charts so far. Additionally, the song also appears in DJ Hero as part of downloadable content. In Canada, it was number one for 4 non-consecutive weeks. Song Information "Sexy Bitch" made its chart debut on the Irish Singles Chart at number ten on the issue dated July 30, 2009 and peaked at number two on the issue dated September 3, 2009. It also debuted on the Australian Singles Chart at number fourteen on the issue dated August 3, 2009. It topped the chart peaking at number one on the issue dated August 17, 2009. After holding the spot for three consecutive weeks, it was replaced with "Like it Like That" by Guy Sebastian on the issue dated September 7, 2009. On the Finnish Singles Chart, it made its debut at number ten on the issue dated August 5, 2009. It managed to peak at number four. "Sexy Bitch" also debuted on the Austrian Singles Chart at number ten on the issue dated August 5, 2009. It moved up to a new peak of seven on the issue dated September 2, 2009. On the issue dated August 6, 2009, it debuted at number eight on the Swedish Singles Chart. The song moved up to a peak of four on its fourth week on the chart. It debuted at number nine of the Danish Singles Chart on the issue dated August 7, 2009. It moved up to a peak of number two on its fifth week on the chart. The song has debuted at number three on the Swiss Singles Chart on the issue dated August 9, 2009. It moved up to number two the following week. On the issue dated August 15, 2009, Sexy Bitch debuted on the Canadian Hot 100 at number nine. It peaked at number one on the issue dated October 31, 2009.26 The song is also Guetta's most successful single on North American radio, as the song reached #1 on the Canadian top 40 chart, the first #1 in North America outside the U.S. Hot Dance Airplay chart. It also debuted on the official U.S. Billboard Hot 100 at #56. On the week ending December 26, 2009, it broke into the Top Ten at #6 where it seemingly peaked for four non-consecutive weeks, but later climbed to #5, making it Guetta's biggest hit in the United States, as well as being one of Akon's biggest US hits. It became another number-one hit in the Hot Dance Club Songs. It became his fourth number one single on Billboard's Hot Dance Airplay chart in its October 31, 2009 issue. On the issue dated for August 8, 2009, "Sexy Bitch" made its debuted on the Belgium Singles Chart (Flanders) at number five and on the Belgium Singles Chart (Wallonia) at number three. On the issue dated September 5, 2009 it set a new peak at number one. On the issue dated for August 14, 2009, the song debuted at number twenty on the German Singles Chart at number twenty. It peaked at number nine on the issue dated September 4, 2009. The song debuted on the UK Singles Chart at number twenty-one on the issue dated August 16, 2009, with a remix by cover band GG appearing at number sixty. The following week, the song moved up to number one, giving Guetta his second chart topper in the United Kingdom. On the issue dated August 30, 2009 it slipped down to number two with "Holiday" by Dizzee Rascal debuting at number one. "Sexy Bitch" remained in the UK top 10 for a total of 9 weeks (its top 10 trajectory was 1-2-3-2-2-2-3-5-10). It ended the year as the 10th best selling UK single of 2009. "Sexy Bitch" debuted on the New Zealand Singles Chart at number twenty-two on the issue dated August 10, 2009. It peaked at number one. On the issue dated September 5, 2009, the song was a new entry on the French Physical Singles Chart debuting at number two with 3 296 sales. "Sexy Bitch" became number 1 on the French Digital Singles Chart on the issue date August 23, 2009 with 7 855 sales, the single will be at the first place for 10 consecutive weeks, the peak sales in one week took place on the issue date September 20, 2009 with 15 725 sales. "Sexy Bitch" debuted on the Dutch Top 40 at number twenty-four on the issue dated August 29, 2009. It has so far peaked at number four. The song re-entered the UK Singles Chart on the 3rd January 2010 at number 33. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.